Happy Birthday, Prussia!
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: PruCan yaoi - Rated: MA content for a reason - Status: Complete - It's Prussia's birthday! Well, I know it's on Jan 18, but do we need a reason for some PruCan? No we don't! So, here is my first PruCan birthday fic! - Warnings inside - Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

Happy Birthday, Prussia!

* * *

Hey guys! This is xX Mochi Devil Xx here!

This is a _tiny_ Author's note to tell you that I had posted this story about a month ago and it received many reviews and lots of hits. But one fine day, I logged in to find it...gone. Now, now, fanfiction, that won't do. If not for my sake, then at least for the readers! I love this pairing and I wrote this for all the other PruCan fanatics in the first place. So, I've reposted it today. Hope you enjoy it and give the story and our ship, PruCan, lots of love!

So long! Ja ne~!

* * *

**Prussia: **Aye, aye, Herr! Zould vee shtart?

**Canada:** U-Um...wait, Gilbert...Monsieur Mochi~?

**Me:** Not...used to...talking so much...GIMME A GLASS OF WATER YOU TWO! *growls*

**Canada:** o.o Oui!

**Prussia:** o.o Ja!


	2. Wake up, Birthday boy!

_A Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfic ~ by xX Mochi x Devil Xx_

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys! I know you all love this pairing, and there you go! I treat you to some nice PruCan!

**Prussia: **Aye, Birdie! Herr Mochi haz vritten zis fic for my birzday!

**Canada: **Um...well...that's r-really nice, but your birthday falls on the 18th of January...

**Me: **I know, I know, but his birthday is just an excuse. I am writing this for all the PruCan fanatics!

**Canada: **Which includes you...

**Me:** Sorta...Kinda... *shrugs* Okay, who am I kidding, this is my favorite pairing! Hehe... ^ ^'

**Prussia:** Zo!...Warningz? Dizklaimer? *sniff sniff* Pankakez?

**Me: **Ah! I almost forgot! I **do not** own Hetalia. Shame on me. *sulks in a corner* This is a shōnen-ai/yaoi/slash/gay fic with a lemon/smut/fluffy or kinky sex in its last chapter. Also, FIX THAT THICK ACCENT THIS INSTANT GILBERT! IF IT CONFUSES MY READERS, I'LL CALL BIG SIS HUNGARY! UNDERSTOOD?!

**Prussia:** o.o Ja, Herr!

**Me:** Good!

**Canada: ***sigh*

* * *

_Flip..._

Today was a very special day for Canada, well to Prussia actually, but all the same. It was his boyfriend's - Gilbert Fritz Belischmidt's birthday.

_Flip..._

Back then, he was known as the Teutonic Knights. Canada personally found his lover's name very charismatic - too bad it had reduced to Gilly. He chuckled at the thought and proceeded to work on the pancakes.

_Flip..._

These pancakes looked yum! Matthew could swear on his life that Gilbert was going to down them in record time. But there was something else he had to prepare for too. "Oh maple! The invitations!" Canada hurried to the living room and dialed Ludwig's number.

"Hallo?"

"Bonjour, Ludwig, this is-"

"Hallo? Hallo! Vho's zis?" Germany asked again, not hearing poor Canada's meek voice. Canada facepalmed on his mistake and replied again, louder and clearer this time.

"Bonjour, Ludwig! This is Canada!"

"Ah! Guten Morgen, das Kanada!" Ludwig replied, happy to hear from his friend. They had already discussed about this day before with Feliciano. Italy was always entusiastic about such celebrations. He had already left to personally invite everyone in Europe, while Ludwig was calling the other faraway nations to remind them of the party.

"Yes, Gil is not up yet, but he'll be coming down once his tummy alarm goes off." he said with a chuckle.

"Haha! Zat's Bruder Preußen for you! Feli's left alrheady und Ah'm up for vork too. Ah'll let you knoh once everyzing iz done, ja?"

"Oui, thank you very much Ludwig, bye!"

"Ja, bye!" Germany kept back the receiver. He was very happy for his brother. And not just on his birthday, but on any other day too. Canada completed him -made him feel less self-centered, made him actually give a thought about others. Hungary, who had always kept her frying pan ready for whenever Prussia's narcissistic comments would strike, had herself realized this change in the albino's attitude. They had made a mental note to thank the Canadian for it in the party.

It wasn't much earlier that he, Ludwig, had also felt the same for the timid Italian. He felt like he had something to care for, to protect. Maybe this 'love' was something the German brothers needed as a break from their rigid lifestyles.

* * *

Humming, Matthew resumed his work in the kitchen. The meal was still hot and all it needed to be complete was a chunk of butter and a generous drizzle of maple syrup. They say, the way to a person's heart goes through the stomach, and that's how he had won the Prussian's attention. Even before their relationship, Gilbert never confused him for his brother Alfred and always exchanged greetings at the World Conference. A few nations always bickered about to how the Prussian wasn't supposed to be there, but has for the Canadian - he was _always_ glad to see Gilbert. He longed for the other nations' attention, no doubt, but he found himself specifically trying to get Gilbert's.

Blushing, he quickly brought the stack of pancakes to the dining table and garnished it with fresh blueberries. _I hope sleepyhead likes it. Time to wake him up._

He quickly cleaned the mess on the counter, gave one last check to the table and sprinted upstairs to wake the birthday boy.

Back in bed, the Prussian stirred, disliking the loss of his lover's heat he had gotten used to lately. He peeked open a crimson eye, only to find his Birdie gone. He grunted in disapproval, but decided to go back to sleep. It was only seven! A little more sleep wouldn't harm, right? Just when he was slipping into sweet slumber, a pair of soft lips landed on his in a chaste kiss, and his eyes fluttered open.

"_Bonjour, mon petit ami. Joyeux anniversaire..._" he whispered. Gilbert smiled back, having picked up just enough French from France to woo the Canadian.

"You remembered, liebling?" he spoke, yawning. Matthew could only watch as the Prussian's lean muscles showed through the stretch. The Prussian caught his lover's stare and smirked. "You'll drool, Birdie."

Prussia's comment took him completely by surprise. "I-I...um...No!...uh...W-Well..." he stammered, finding himself at a loss of words. "Y-You should c-come down quick, o-okay?"

Prussia's smirk grew wider and he chuckled, loving to torment the poor Canadian. He tightened his grip around his waist, refusing to let go and began kissing the sweet flesh of his neck. "Ah vaz kidding, Birdie, kome here! Vho'll take kare of mein mornink wood, eh?"

"Pervert..." Canada chuckled as he quickly slipped out of the embrace and turned back, adjusting his clothes and glasses. "I am serious, mon cher, you'd better come down quick. There's a surprise for you!"

Gilbert let out a sigh and got off the bed. _Maybe Birdie haz somethink special for mein..._

Gilbert's 'Birdie' was very special himself. The otherwise invisible nation had once reduced America to tears after a 3-hour long rant on how irresponsible he was. Now that was saying something. Not just that, but when a few nations had questioned Prussia's presence in the world meetings and called him a 'fallen nation', that was the first time he had seen Matthew so angry. He was flattered by the effort, of course, as none of the nations ever tried to speak on the issue again. But, he had seen Canada's anger, which was rarer and much worse than Japan's. Now that was saying something, too, as Japan, Greece and Turkey readily agreed.

He never forgot about his Matthew and certainly didn't confuse him for that sick Alfred. It was only after a few decades of friendship that he decided to make the next move. It was way too difficult for him to 'confess', being raised by knights and all, who weren't the most lovey-dovey of all people. Sure, he had the countries of romance and passion as his best friends, but there was only a little France and Spain could do for the dense and rigid person he was. But somehow he tried and failed miserably, but Canada knew him too well. He admitted his feelings for the Prussian too and they just...began.

Prussia smiled at the thought and got into the shower. _It'z gonna be ein intreztink birzday..._

* * *

**Me:** So...didja like it, guys? Didja? I bet you did. Okay, okay, I don't know! So, tell me!

**Canada:** Y-Yes, review, s'il te plaît?

**Prussia:** Kesesese! Hov kan anybohdy nott like ein fic zat haz zee awesome mein? Kesesese!

**Me:** Yeah, so then I'll simply 'mention' you in my next chapter. Fair enough? And yeah, I TOLD YOU TO FIX THE ACCENT! *growls*

**Prussia:** Vat? Keine chance! I haf to be zee protahgonizt! And zee accenter iz mine too uze...

**Me:** What a total narcissist! No wonder Hungary hits you in the head with that pan...

**Prussia:** o.o Iz sche around?

**Canada:** Um...au revoir! ^ ^'


	3. Sassy Gilbird!

_A Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfic ~ by xX Mochi Devil Xx_

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys! Mochi Devil is back with a whole new chapter of-

**Prussia: **Kut zee krap! On viz zee lemon!

**Me:** The lemon is not the star of the show Gilbert, your birthday is. AND HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME! *growls*

**Prussia:** o.o Mein Gott! Help! Ah don't even haf an army anymore!

**Canada:** Um...e-enjoy?

* * *

"Maple! What took you so long?!" Canada exclaimed as the Gilbert came downstairs, his hair still a little wet.

"Vat? Kan't I take ein hoht shover on my birzday?" Prussia replied, cocking his head to the side. "Vhy zo vorked up, Birdie?"

"Nevermind. Look what I've made!" he moved out of the way, to give Prussia a clear view of the delicacy waiting for him on the table. "I had to warm it again, though, thanks to your shower..."

Prussia felt himself drooling and quickly hugged Matthew tight, as if trying to stifle the life out of him. "Aw, Birdie! Ich liebe dich! You made them for me?"

"W-Who...el...else, G-Gil?" Canada managed to speak and trying his best not to suffocate. "G-Gil..."

Prussia realized about his death trap and let him go. "Zorry, Birdie! Hehe..." And plopped down on the chair to devour the pancakes.

"So? Like them?" Matt asked, still catching his breath. "I thought you'd like blueberry ones."

"I lofe zem, Birdie! You're ze best!" Prussia exclaimed, the expression of happiness and satisfaction painted on his facial features. "You voke up zo early zust to make zis?" he asked, suddenly feeling guilty and remembering the time he fell in love with the Canadian and his pancakes.

Whenever Prussia decided to sleep over at Canada's place, he would wake up the next morning to the scent of pancakes drizzled with syrup or honey. Canada would make them so lovingly for him. He would feel jealous that Matthew would make that culinary delight for that loud American too. But how could he question or confront him? Back then, Alfred was still his younger brother and he...he was just a friend...

"Nonsense. Don't I always make lovely pancakes for you? This wasn't a big deal. Plus, they make you so happy!" he said, playing with his curl and lovingly watched Prussia eat the pancakes. _Sigh, Mon dieu, I am so in love..._

* * *

After he had finished the breakfast, Canada dragged him to the backyard to give him his present.

"Vere ahre you taking mein, Birdie?" Prussia asked.

"To meet someone special. I hope you like him!" Canada replied intelligently, not wanting to give away any hints as he had not blindfolded Gilbert. They then came to a stop under a tree when Canada began to chirp, or well, _tried_ to chirp and Prussia, being Prussia, broke into a fit of laughter.

"Kesesese~! Vat are you doink Matthew? Oh sorry, 'Birdie'? Took zee name pretty zeriouzly, eh?" he continued to laugh. All that Prussia saw next was a pouting Canada and a quick flash of yellow in front of his eyes, and the next thing he knew was that he had ended up on the grass.

"Sacrebleu! Gilbird! You're his present!" Canada exclaimed and Gilbert cocked his head to the side. He saw a tiny yellow chick sitting on Canada's shoulder and chirping furiously at him. "V-Vat? Vho is zis, Mattie?"

"It was supposed to be your present, but I guess it's your nemesis now..." he sweat-dropped, glancing over at the angry canary.

"It lookz kute, Birdie! Vere'd you get it from?" he inquired.

"Papa France had a pet like him. I think it was a dove called Pierre. He was just like Papa. I thought you'd like Gilbird too, after all, birds of a feather flock together, eh?"

"Vat ahn awesome sassy bird! He really iz zust like mein!"

"I know, that's why I got him for you and named him Gilbird."

"Guten Tag, Gilbird!" Prussia replied, taking a liking to the little ball of feathers. The little chick stopped chirping and cocked his head to the side, just like Gilbert, which made both lovers laugh heartily.

"I told you...he's just like you!" Canada said, giggling. Prussia then saw it hop off Canada's shoulder to his own palm and then onto his silver hair. "I guess it has found a nest, Gil." he said, grinning wide.

"Maybe zat's true. I like it a lot!." he said, and leaned forward to kiss him. Just then Gilbird hopped off and pecked him on the forehead.

"Ow!" Prussia exclaimed, rubbing his sorry forehead. "Vat vaz zat for, Gilbird? Zat vaz totally un-awesome!"

"Heh. I guess it wants you to love _him_ more."

"Nice try, Gilbird, but Mattie here is my special person." he tried to reason with the chick and Canada blushed.

Just then, he heard a call pull over, and went out to check on their 'guests'. Canada practically ran out to get them. He heard the bell ring and opened the door. "Bienvenue, Ludwig and Feli! I hope it was a smooth journey across the 'pond'?"

"Nozing to vorry about, Kanada! Ze Atlantik iz nothink kompared too my shpeedy Jet!" came the reply from a neat, proud German.

"Ve~ Hello, Canada! So, where is Mr. Prussia?" Feliciano asked, eager to wish the birthday boy.

"Vho iz it, Ma-" Prussia stopped as he saw the two faces grinning at him. "West! Italy! Vat ein zurprize!"

"Ve~ Happy Birthday, Signor Prussia!" Italy chimed.

The four chatted for long - Prussia and Germany reminiscing the good and not-so-good times, while Feli helped Matthew fix lunch. There indeed was a lot of work to do. Sure, the four of them would be spending time together till afternoon, but they still had to get the house ready for the party in the evening. And...keep it a secret from good ol' Prussia.

Ludwig then entered the kitchen in a hurry. "_Zo, vat's ze plahn, Kanada?_ _Vat about ze pahrty?_" he spoke softly.

"Yes, Luddy and I have invited everyone." Feli spoke, as they boiled potatoes and pasta.

"Well, I haven't thought about that yet. We do have to get the whole house decorated, though."

"Houze? Vhy ze vhole houze?" Ludwig inquired.

"Um...for the party, Germany." Canada said, raising an eyebrow. _Gee, and I thought Germany was the smarter one of the two brothers._

"Y-You meahn zis, zis place?!" he exclaimed an looked towards Italy, whose hands suddenly began to shake.

"Ah! Luddy! I forgot to tell him!" Italy said, bursting into tears.

"ITALY!" Germany only saw red. "HOV KOULD YOU-"

"Shh!" Canada interrupted, " Silence! We'll think this through, don't worry. It's okay. Just don't alert Gil!" Canada's logic silenced them both and they looked at him helplessly.

"Now, you two, there is no point in panicking. If any of us leave to get Gil's basement fixed for the party, it'll only make him suspicious. So, how about...we...um...ah, yes! Let's get Austria and Hungary to fix it up!"

"Ve~ Excellent idea, Canada!" He then turned to look at Germany for approval, but only received a cold glare.

"Vell, zat's okay. Hungary vill help, but I kan't say zee zame for Auztria." Germany tried to reason.

"If Hungary's up, he'll help too. Or you can always get Spain and Papa France to help."

"Ve~ Right, but don't get brother Romano, he'll only mess things up." a concerned Italy suggested.

"I don't think he'll help the 'potato bastards' anyway, Feli." Matthew said, sweat-dropping the second time that day.

"Okay, Ah'll tell zehm." Germany said walking out.

It was pretty smooth sailing later for them. They could spend quality time with Prussia and not be worried about the party...or so they thought.

* * *

**Italy: **Ve~!

**Germany:** Let's go back, Italy... Herr Mochi, take it up from here.

**Me:** Yes, Ludwig. And I hope you guys like it! I know, you all would love more PruCan romance, but I need the story to progress. You know, I am narrating the incidents of a single day!

**Prussia:** Hmm...hmm...Ah agree, Herr Mochi, but ah'm vaitink for zee lemon!

**Canada:** *blushes* G-Gil...

**Me: **Oh look at you! ^ ^ Well, Prussia, the lemon is in the LAST chapter. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! *growls again*

**Prussia: **Okay, okay...Ah guez good thingz kome too zose vho vait...

**Canada:** *blushes hard* A-Au revoir! -^ ^-


	4. The Party!

_A Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfic ~ by xX Mochi Devil Xx_

* * *

**Canada: **W**-**Well, I am the only one here today...Monsieur Mochi and Madame Hungary are chasing poor Gilbert for something he did. So...um...enjoy the humor!

**Me **& **Hungary** together**: ***chase the albino, growling*

**Prussia:** *clings on to dear life*

* * *

"Really? Shpend zee night at home?" a confused Prussia asked the other three nations.

It was a really tough job trying to get Prussia to Germany. It seemed like Prussia really wanted to spend time with Canada, which was flattering, but they had a plan to execute. After a lot of pleading from Matthew, Feli and even Ludwig, Gilbert had to comply.

"Ah, vell, okay..." he said, turning to Canada, "But I reahlly vanted too shpend time viz you, Mattie."

"Oh you will, Gilbert, I thought it would be great if we could, you know...spend some _quality_ time in your basement..." Canada said, winking.

Gilbert and Ludwig blushed. _Quite zome vay too fool mein bruder, Mattie_, Germany thought.

"O-Okay zen...let'z goh!" Prussia said, hurrying the two. Feli giggled at his success and Ludwig winked. Matthew flashed a toothy smile as well.

* * *

Back at Gilbert's basement, it was total chaos. A third world war minus the weapons raged. _  
_

"Non non non, Angleterre! Do it this way, mon cher!" A flustered France ordered England who was trying to 'help' him out.

"Shut up, you bloody frog! I know what to do!" England snapped back.

"Yah! Britain! My curry! Oh you unholy, culinary nemesis!" India spoke the latter half with poison laced in his tongue as more crepe paper landed in his food.

"Oh Lovi~! Where are you, Lovino~?" Spain swooned, searching for poor Romano. After what seemed like an eternity to the hopeless romantic, he finally got hold of him.

"Go away you creepy pomodoro bastardo!" he said, pushing the Spaniard away.

"Aww, lo lindo! Lovi is red as a tomato~!" he teased, still chasing the potty-mouthed Italian.

Lithuania was dragged away by Poland as he was forced to judge all of his dresses. No really, they were _dresses_. "Is this yellow gown nice, Liet? Or...ooh! This pink skirt, hmm?"

"Y-You are seriously planning to wear them here, Lenkija?" he said, as a blush was plastered across his cheeks.

"Ano...Chūgoku-san, the confetti should go here - wake up, Girishu! - and then my miniature robots..." Japan tried to explain China, while also making futile attempts to wake Greece up.

"Aiyah! Why is it always about your action figures, aru!" China shouted, rubbing his temples from all the stress.

"Now, now, I hope he likes my bananas and cigars, that stupid Prussian." Cuba said to no-one in particular, but glared when he heard a certain loud American.

"Ahaha! I am the hero! I decide the theme! And it's burgers! Ahaha!" Alfred exclaimed, Tony tagging along.

"When will they stop, big brother?" A timid Lili asked Switzerland as they sat on the love-seat.

"As long as we are eternally neutral, dear Liechtenstein." said the Swiss brother, comforting her. _If anything or anyone lands on this loveseat, which is our territory right now, I swear on Mont Blanc, I'll gun them down. _He thought, with an intimidating glint in his eyes.

Speaking of intimidating, the Baltics shuddered as they saw Russia approach and stand up on the table. "Everyone! Become one with Mother Russia! Da~?" he said aloud and all ears perked up in attention.

"NO~!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Don't worry big brother, marry me!" Belarus said, chasing her brother around. "Kolkolkol~!"

"Pathetic commoners..." said Austria, managing to stay incredibly calm and sip his tea throughout the 'basement war'.

"Maybe it wasn't right to let the guests decorate the place." Hungary thought aloud and let out a sigh of frustration. Puffing her lungs up as much as she could, she let out a deafening scream - enough to mess poor Austria's hair and crack his teacup. Panting, she straightened her posture and spoke.

"Now that I have your attention, fellow nations, I'd like to remind you that our special person will be arriving anytime now. So, it is in our...um_, your_ best interest that you decorate the basement well, unless you want to spoil his day and make me wage a frying-pan crusade against you all."

Everybody quietly looked at each other and nodded. France dragged India and China to the kitchen to help him with the cake; England began decorating the walls with crepe paper; Japan and Greece (now wide awake) began working on blowing the balloons; Alfred settled to lighting cigars with a grumbling Cuba; Lili and Switzerland stayed seated on the love-seat, calm as ever; the Baltics steered clear of Russia and helped with organizing the games, while the Nordics were busy getting the furniture ready.

Seeing everything ready in place, she thanked the guests and sat down. "Now to wait for the _former_ narcissist." she said to Austria, after thoroughly apologizing for the hair and cutlery. On hearing shuffling noises above, she darkened the room and asked everyone to hide.

"Oh Luddy, the basement's pitch dark!"

"Oh iz it, Italy? Don't vorry. Preußen, light it up pleaze."

"Ah hafen't been here after all. It'z okay Italy." Prussia said, trying to search for the switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GILBERT!" everyone exclaimed and the room lit up.

Prussia back-pedaled, nearly tripping on the floor. He really thought he'd have a stroke right there. So many countries stood around him smiling, with gifts in their hands in his...basement? This looked nowhere near to the place he'd been staying. Cobwebs should have been common. And the room should have reeked of beer, maple syrup and sex. But this...this was decorated with crepe, balloons, Prussian flags and had confetti all over the place. A party - thrown for him? His face brightened up with a wide, genuine smile.

Just then, France emerged from the basement door with the other two culinary nations prodding along, and presented the albino with a heavily laden tray as he admired his handiwork. "Mein Gott, Francis, you'fe reahlly outdone yourzelf zis time!"

"Well, merci beaucoup, mon cher." France said, bowing, "But it was difficult making it while keeping an eye on these two. I seriously thought they'd add some spices to mon délicieux gâteau!" he continued, only to receive glares from India and China.

"Maple! This looks really nice, Papa! Is it a honey cake?" Canada asked eagerly, looking at the cake glistening with golden syrup.

Prussia couldn't wait and licked the cream off the cake. He smirked and turned towards France who was smiling a wicked grin. "Vhy danke, Francis. It iz mein favorite flavor - _maple_..." Canada looked at him as his blush spread to both ears and everyone in the room broke into a fit of laughter.

"Mi amigo, I have brought your favorite beer too!" chimed Spain.

"Danke, das Spanien!" he said and hugged him. "Zank y'ahll too everybody. Ah reahlly wazn't expektink ziz." he said aloud, ruby eyes watering. "Ah'd cry nov but zat vould be totally un-awesome, right?" Matthew rested his head on his lover's shoulder and rubbed his back.

The party went on into the night and everybody was left feeling full with the cake, snacks and beer. Prussia was continuously stealing glances to look at Matthew and Ludwig giggled when he noticed. _He'z actink like ein little boy! Loohking at poor Kanada like he vaz one of hiz prezents. _He blushed hard at the thought and looked away. _Ah hafe a feeling zat he IZ a prezent after all..._

Once everyone had bid farewell and wished Prussia a healthy, long life, the four nations returned to the basement.

"Ve~ Luddy, how about we clean the mess up?" Feli said, winking at the bigger nation, who - _sigh _- was blissfully unaware of what he was implying. It was only after a failed nudge on the side and a hard kick on the foot from Italy that he realized. Italy followed, giving Canada a thumbs up. Canada blushed and grinned back at him.

Once the two reached the bedroom, Matthew gasped dramatically.

"Vat'z vrong, Birdie?" Prussia asked, lifting a brow in concern at the blonde nation.

"Um...G-Gil, I think I left Kumahobo and Gilbird in the basement. Could you please put them in different rooms? I have a feeling Kumatatsu will eat the poor chick if he feels peckish." he said, grimacing at the thought.

"Ah zought he vaz ein teddy." Prussia said, cocking his head to the side. The bear did occasionally say things, but it could eat?! Now that was surprising.

"Well he isn't!" Matthew snapped back in irritation but quickly regained his composure. "I-I mean, he isn't a teddy, Gilbert dearest." he spoke softly, smiling.

"Oh...okay, okay! Noh need too talk like England..." Gilbert said, still surprised and left the room.

_Wow, he really fell for it! Though he almost got me there... _Matthew chuckled and gave a coy smirk._ Now let's get his present ready..._

* * *

**Me:** I'm back! So, what do you think, Hungary?

**Hungary:** I am pretty happy with the humor! And well, I am a yaoi fangirl anyway, so...

**Me:** Oh yes, I forgot again! For those who have followed the story till here, Prussia's birthday(fic) is going to end with a lemon/smut. So, I have created a poll on my profile for whether it's supposed to be fluffy or kinky. Okay?

**Prussia:** Das Kanada! Ah kan't tohlerate zis abztinence! *sobs* Herr Mochi has summoned the Knight with the Frying Pan too!

**Hungary:** *strikes an intimidating pose with trusty frying pan* You were saying...?

**Prussia: **o.o

**Kumajiro:** Who?

**Canada:** W-What are you doing here, Kuma?

**Prussia:** Ah! Zee shtupid bear iz here too!

**Me:** So long, readers! ^ ^' And yeah, I can still use my veto on the poll outcome. *laughs maniacally*

**Prussia:** o.o

**Canada:** o.o

**Hungary:** That's more like it! ^ ^


	5. The Birthday Present! -cough cough-

_A Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfic ~ by xX Mochi Devil Xx_

* * *

**Me:** There Prussia. You can FINALLY enjoy your lemon. And so can you guys too! I am sorry I took so long. But I have presented you a refined lemon!

**Prussia:** Danke! Herr Mochi! Danke, danke, danke~!

**Canada:** *blushes hard*

**Me:** You guys didn't think I'd start the good stuff from Chapter one did you? Hehe...btw, there's a little GerIta at the end too, you know, good luck's charm for a Hetalia fic! *wink wink*

**Prussia: ***busy with something*

**Canada: ***_made_ busy with something*

**Me:** Okay...so the poll results showed that maximum readers wanted the lemon to be kinky. But...um...I was sorta scared by the fact that no one wanted it to be fluffy. Everyone likes kink... o.o *shivers*

**Canada:** *is surprisingly loud*

**Me:** *whispers* _You ready Hungary?_

**Hungary: ***whispers* _I can't wait, dear! _*wink wink*

**Me:** WAIT! Warning! This chapter has a shōnen-ai lemon scene with bondage as it's only kink. Read at your own risk! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah'fe done it Bir- " Gilbert stopped in his tracks with eyes widened as he took in the delicious sight in front of him.

A blushing Matthew, with his mouth covered by a beautiful golden cloth and hands tied onto the bedpost, stared back at him with sexy, half-lidded eyes. The room was dimly lit and smokeless incense wafted from the corner, but the Prussian was blind to everything except the Canadian.

"B-Birdie? You..." Prussia finally spoke, letting go a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Well, such a sight was sure to take anybody's breath away! The way Matthew had himself spread out for him so submissively, almost invitingly - and inviting it was! Gilbert tried hard to resist lunging at the Canadian and fucking him senseless right there.

But he had other plans.

There was still enough time till his birthday was officially over. And he wanted to make the most out of his present too! He moved closer towards the bed and climbed atop, gazing into lust-clouded amethyst eyes.

"Ah don't vant zis betveen uz..." he whispered into the blond's ear, moving his fingers over the silken cloth. "By ze vay, Ah need ein explanation..."

"W-Well...it's been a long time s-since I let you do this, right?" he weakly answered after Prussia removed the gag. "I thought you-" he stopped as Gilbert claimed his mouth in a rough, passionate kiss. He nipped on Matthew's lower lip, demanding access. Canada gave no resistance and let the tongue slide in. Tongues battled, tasting the scrumptious dessert they had had at the party, but not without the tastes that were distinctly the two. Gilbert never wanted it to stop, but cursing the much needed air, he let go, panting.

"Danke, Kanada." he whispered again, with a smile and gave a slight lick to his earlobe.

He moved lower, showering acknowledging kisses along the lean Canadian's torso and cupping his vital regions. Relieved at having _some_ warm contact against his crotch, Matthew slightly bucked his hips, rubbing his manhood into the Prussian's hand.

"Kesesese~ You zeem wanton, Birdie..." Prussia spoke low, placing teasing kisses along the Canadian's shaft.

"Hey!" Matthew said, pouting with his lips.

"Um, you're mein prezent remember?" Prussia said matter-of-factly, lifting a brow at the bound nation. "And don't make zat face. You knov vat happened lazt time..."

Matthew glared at him, but then sighed. He did_ not_ want a reminder to that incident. The Prussian had found his pout so erotic that he had fucked him right in the kitchen...the kitchen of all places! His neglected pancakes were burnt to a crisp as well. He shuddered at the memory and decided to oblige. "Okay, birthday boy..."

Gilbert's lips quirked in amusement as he caressed Canada's cheek lovingly. Being bound hadn't taken away his humor. "Fery good!"

He proceeded with his ministrations down south, earning muffled gasps and moans from the writhing Canadian above. Matthew's manhood had already gone purple from being ignored, and a mere lick at it's tip sent his mind reeling.

"Feeling good, mein Birdie?" Prussia asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Y-Yes..." Canada muttered. Was that a question? He knew the albino was toying with him, but his mind was slowly beginning to shut down from carnal pleasure. How could he possibly retort in this position?

Gilbert smirked as he used his skilled hands to massage the arousal. Surprisingly delicate fingers ran up and down the appendage, occasionally running along the vein or settling on the head. He gave another experimental lick to the head, earning weak gasps. Canada bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He wasn't going to be loud here! What would the others think! _'Canada, that shy and quiet nation, is so loud in bed!'_ No way!

"Aww Birdie! Ah vant you too moan!" Prussia complained in a mocking voice. He knew Canada wouldn't offer him resistance, but sure as hell wouldn't give him those delicious moans easily either. As if he, The Teutonic Knights would let that happen! _Hah! Keine Chance!_

He quickly took him in, bobbing his head up and down the throbbing shaft. He kept pumping the base and concentrating on the head, ready to make Matthew see stars. And that was exactly what happened. Bound and completely at mercy of his own arousal - another series of lick-pump-suck were all Canada needed to lose it.

"Gil!" he screamed loud as he came into his lover's mouth. Prussia kept sucking, determined to take every drop of his Birdie in. Not bothering to wipe the sticky cum off his lips, he lifted himself up and claimed the Canadian's mouth a second time. Canada could taste himself into the kiss._  
_

Prussia let go, turning his attention to the golden silk gag he had removed. Lifting the cloth in his hands, he smirked. "You knov...zis zilk cloth actually lookz pretty against your skin..."

"W-What?" Canada turned to the gag, looking at it in confusion.

"Ah need zose soft lips of yourz, liebling..." Prussia spoke in a low voice again, cupping the Canadian's jawline tenderly. "Bezidez, you make deliciouz zoundz."

Canada blushed away a little, still wondering what the Prussian was going to do with the cloth. Gilbert noticed and gave a slight chuckle. "Nov, be a good boy and let me blindfold you."

Matthew gasped. He knew what that meant. Bound and blind, he would have no idea what was coming and he hated that. They say your remaining senses take over the absence of the rest. That was exactly what the albino wanted from him. The anticipation of what was going to happen next along with the increased sensitivity of his skin made his heart beat a million times faster. There was no way he could predict what Gilbert was going to do next. And - as he regrettably kept reminding himself - this wasn't vanilla sex. So, the options weren't limited and the Prussian was way too creative at times like these for his own good.

But on the _shamelessly_ brighter side, it would all be worth it~!

Canada, now blindfolded, made desperate efforts to sense what was going on. Prussia had been so close to him that he could feel his warm breath against his skin. The dirty talk and those simple warm breaths were enough turn him on a second time - thanks to the blindfold.

But now the presence was gone. _Maybe he left to get something. Wait-_

Fingers ghosted down, along his lean, naked frame. Matthew shuddered as it tickled. He couldn't even predict where the fingers would move next. When he guessed it would be his butt, he felt a thumb flick _purposely _along one of his erect nipples. When he felt they would cup his cheek again, they would _purposely_ tickle his inner thighs. This was too much. He wanted the Prussian. Now.

His thoughts were being clouded time and again as he felt the Prussian suck at his nipples. Already hard and erect from the cold air, Gilbert's simple touches to them were giving him insurmountable pleasure.

"Ah! D-Don't bite...ah!" he gasped, breaths already becoming erratic. Every moan, whimper and squeal of the blond heightened Gilbert's desire. He nibbled gently at Matthew's earlobe, making him chuckle a bit at the tickling sensation. "Mine. All mine..." he whispered heavily right next to the ear, sending shivers down the Canadian's spine.

"Gil...please...t-take m-" he stopped as a finger landed on his lips and he felt a quick peck on them.

"Shh..." Prussia whispered. "Vat'z zee hurry? Ah told you...you are all _mine_..." He continued attacking Canada's neck with his rough bites and kisses, sure to leave obvious hickeys all over. Canada gave a helpless, breathy whimper. There was no way he could wait! Besides, the Prussian should have been a wild, horny bull by now. How could _he_ possibly wait?!

Prussia smirked again at his lover's position and dilemma. "Kesesese~! Soon Birdie, very soon..."

Canada heard a shuffling noise and his ears quirked up in attention. He gasped as he felt something cold and slick dripping over his thigh. It was lube! _Dieu merci...  
_

Not a moment passed after he had thanked God for it and a finger probed the orifice, making him struggle and squirm against the bonds.

"G-Gil..." he moaned. Prussia placed loving kisses on his neck, to show that it wouldn't long. Canada ran his own hands over the albino's frame, exploring every crevice, every slight bump on his lover's chiseled body. He wanted Gilbert so bad now. He was no longer shy of it, becoming bolder as his shaky hands tried to tell the Prussian what his words possibly couldn't.

"Don't vorry, mein liebling. Ah hafe too prepare you firzt..." he whispered sadly. He then kissed Canada again, to distract him from the discomfort of the fingering. He then slipped a second finger, all the while allowing Matthew to adjust, and began scissoring the hot tunnel to loosen it a bit. He added a third at the end and removed all fingers completely. Canada whimpered at the loss but knew what it was going to be replaced with. Prussia pumped his own neglected 'five meters' with the lubed hand. Every single touch to it was a bloody torturous one. He _had_ to attack his lover's vital regions. This. Instant.

"Mind if Ah flip you over, Birdie?" Prussia asked. If he was to fuck him in the missionary position, it would be the same as vanilla sex - like the usual. He wanted this a little different - not that it already wasn't - and he thanked his Old Man Fritz for it...

"O-Okay...But be quick. I c-can't wait longer..." Canada replied, blushing.

"Oh yez Ah vill, Birdie..." Prussia smirked as he flipped the Canadian over, careful not to strain his wrists against the bonds.

As if lust hadn't taken over them already, the need to be one with each other did. Gilbert grabbed Canada's slender hips, and positioned himself at the entrance. Knowing that - the slower he went in, the more it would hurt - he thrust in completely, all the while placing sympathetic kisses along his back.

Canada could feel his legs go shaky from that sudden thrust. It pained - a _lot_, but he was thankful to Gilbert for not taking it slow. That was a _slight_ problem in their sex life. If they wanted to do it, pleasure would be delivered to both sides neatly wrapped in pain. Prussia's 'five meters' - as he rightly called it - couldn't get any shorter and, well, he...his hole would stay impossibly tight no matter how many times it got drilled. But again, it was all worth it~!

"G-Gil...hah!" Canada moaned from the pain. Prussia had given him enough time to adjust and if he didn't move now, it would begin to hurt again. So, Gilbert began thrusting slowly. Canada's whimpers didn't make it last long. He sped up, withdrawing his arousal up to the head and slamming it all the way in - balls deep. He knew Canada didn't like it hard, but occasional roughness made him moan like never before. Gilbert snaked his hand to Canada's manhood, pumping it in sync with his thrusts.

"Yes~! Gil! More~!" Canada screamed out loud at the extreme pleasure he was feeling - his mind completely shutting down from their heat, and necessity to be filled so high as if there was no tomorrow.

With a moan like that, Prussia sped even faster, pounding into the helpless, bound blond who was loving every minute of it. He grabbed the golden hair and turned the head towards him so that their lust-filled eyes locked, followed by their wet tongues.

Gilbert pumped Canada faster as well, determined to make him come a second time. "Ah! Gil! I'm going t-to...ah!" Canada moaned. White spots appeared in front of him as he came into the Prussian's hand and onto the sheets beneath.

"Kanada!" Gilbert moaned as well, as he felt his lover's muscles tighten around him from the orgasm - ready to milk him dry. A few more thrusts and he came inside Matthew, panting heavily from their strenuous action. The albino kissed Matthew once more, the kiss no longer filled with lust, but pure love, affection and satiety.

After pulling himself out, Prussia quickly grabbed his pocketknife from the drawer and cut Canada's bonds. He then untied the sloppy knots, and began kissing tenderly at the reddened flesh, also trying to massage them back to life.

"Ah still vonder hov you managed too tie zem both down..." Prussia said, looking over to the blond as he rested him onto the bed.

"You didn't notice? This one's a strap cloth." he explained. "Anyway, Je t'aime, Prussia. Happy Birthday again..." Canada muttered softly, but enough for the blushing Prussian to hear. He smiled at the drowsy Canadian.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Birdie. You vere zee best prezent ever!" he said, nuzzling into the blond's neck, refusing to let him go from his embrace.

At that, Matthew's lips curled into a sly grin. "I thought you liked Gilbird better..." he teasingly asked the albino, knowing he would get some reaction from the sleepy form next to him. When he didn't, he nudged slightly at his side. "Gil?"

"Maybe..." was all the Prussian could answer, refusing to open his eyes.

"Aarghh! Prussia!"

* * *

"M-Mein Gott, Italy..." Germany muttered between breaths, as he lay besides the younger Italian, coming down from their carnal high.

"Ve~ Germany was so good~" Italy whispered as he snuggled closer to the warm body beside him.

Germany kissed his lover's forehead gently before closing his eyes. The slumber silence continued till...

"Hey, Italy, zere's going too be a lot of laundry tomorrow, don't you zink?" he asked opening an eye.

"Aarghh! Germany!"

* * *

**Me:** Did you like it? I really, really hope you did! I hope you've lost a lot of blood! *crosses fingers* And yeah, sorry for making the German bruders ruin the fluffy moment. Haha!

**Prussia:** *pants* Zen rate!

**Canada:** *pants* And...review, s'il vous plaît! -^ ^-

**Me:** *whispers* _Onēsan...did you get it on tape?_

**Hungary:** *wipes blood from nose* Yes, gotcha!

**Canada:** W-What?

**Me:** o.o _Not so loud!_

**Hungary:** _Oops!_ Umm...nothing, Canada! ^ ^'

**Prussia:** H-Hey! Iz...iz zat ein video kam? No vait! It _IZ_ ein video kam! o.o

**Canada:** *blushes hard* Sacrebleu! o.o

**Hungary:** Teehee!

**Japan:** You could have called me too, Mochi-san, Hangarī-san_. _I had my camera ready...

**Me** & **Hungary** together**:** Gomen, Nihon-kun! ^ ^'


End file.
